Our Love
by AishaNabuFan
Summary: Summary: Aisha deals with her emotional ups and downs after losing Nabu and her recent struggles within her family. Riven and Aisha will become close friends along the way. The Winx and Specialist team together to help make all well with their friend during her most trying time.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Our Love"**_

Summary: Aisha deals with her emotional ups and downs after losing Nabu and her recent struggles within her family. Riven and Aisha will become close friends along the way. The Winx and Specialist team together to help make all well with their friend during the holiday season.

**(**_**Aisha's thoughts**_)

As I sit here looking at my friends bask in the happiness of their relationships, I wonder if they think about us. Do they sense my loneliness and unhappiness? Sometimes I don't think they do, then to my surprise it's always Bloom who remembers me. I don't want to reveal my pain, for I'm the strong one, the fighter, the one who doesn't get down and depressed. But inside, I'm breaking into pieces and that's when I think about "our love." Oh Nabu how I miss you. I remember when my parents told me about our arranged marriage, I was so angry that I cried. However, our parents were so right, we were perfect for each other. I couldn't see it then but now I do and it was all because of you, my sweet Nabu. You came looking for me just so you could see how awful I really was. Instead we found love. The first time I saw you, Stella had just revealed you to us and I was so angry. But it wasn't anger that made me lash out at you it was fear. There you were, this gorgeous guy looking at me. Me of all people, you were interested in me. I didn't want to need someone else, I thought that I could make it on my own without a man's love. Oh how I was wrong, I miss your touch, your kisses and your sweet embraces. Those beautiful violet eyes so full of life and happiness, that reassuring tone of yours, telling me how proud of me you were and how much you love me.

Just then Bloom pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Hi Aisha, are you alright?" she asked

I smiled at her and said"Yes Bloom, I'm fine."

"Okay then I'm going back over here, if you want to talk" she said

I started to turn back around and resume my thoughts when I heard her say.

"Aisha if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you. Remember you are never alone, we are here for you. I miss him too."

Her comment took me by surprise and I really wanted to breakdown and cry right then and there, but instead I put my head down and said.

"Thanks Bloom, I'm going to the park. I'll meet you guys back at Alfea." With that said I turned and walked away.

**(**_**Bloom**_**)**

The Winx and Specialist were enjoying a day of relaxing on Earth but I could tell that something was wrong with Aisha. Since Nabu had made the ultimate sacrifice to save the fairies, her world had not been the same. I don't know what we all expected or thought as being okay but none of us never really gave Aisha time to grieve and I'm sure that it's affecting her dearly. I had failed as a friend to notice her grief and put all else first but now I had to right my mistake and show her that we really do care about her and her feelings. She is our sister and I want her to be happy to. When I arrived back at the table that Sky and I were seated at, I expressed my concern to him.

"Sky, I'm worried about Aisha."

"Why Bloom, she's fine." he replied

'But that's just it I don't think, well I know that she's not. She won't talk about it and sometimes she looks so sad and lost. I should've paid more attention to her feelings and been there so that she could grieve. Instead all of us were so caught up in our own worlds that we neglected our friend. I just have to try to make it right Sky."

"What do you want to then Bloom. You can't make her talk about it. She has to do it when she's ready."

" I know Sky but I still feel like there's something that I should do. I don't want to see her like this. Look at everyone they are so wrapped in their love lives that they don't even know that she's gone." I looked at the other girls with their boyfriends and I noticed something that I hadn't noticed until recently. We neglected to notice all and everything when we were with our boyfriends. Sky's speaking interrupted my thoughts.

"Honey, you are such a wonderful person and thoughtful friend but right now all you can do is be there when she finally breaks down. Look at Riven because of Nabu and his guidance, he is able to be a better boyfriend to Musa. He touched all of our lives and he will never be forgotten. I am honored to have known such a noble person and be able to say that he was my friend." Sky replied as he grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. I could see that no matter how we masked it the pain of losing Nabu was still present in all of us. But for Aisha it was an open wound that was slowly healing.

**(**_** Aisha at the park**_)

_(Flashback_)

"Aisha, Uh"

"Yes Nabu"

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for sometime but lacked the courage"

"You know you can tell me anything Nabu. What is it?"

"Words are escaping me but well uh, Aisha will you marry me?"

Our eyes locked and we glazed deeply at each other before I answered.

"Oh Nabu, of course I'll marry you."

(_End Flashback_)

We were in this very park when Nabu proposed to me. I was so happy and worried all at the same time. So many changes were occurring in our lives and each couple was going through their own set of problems, except for Nabu and I and Flora and Helia. Things couldn't have been better. The moments that I spent with Nabu were some of the happiest of my life. Just then movement to my right caught my eye and I turned to see what was going on. It was a young couple who looked extremely happy, and the guy was proposing. At that moment I became overcome with total and complete sadness. Memories attacked my brain at top notch speed and I was no longer in control of my emotions. I did the one thing that I never really wanted to do and that's breakdown and cry for all the world to see. But at this moment in the middle of the park, I had lost all composure.

_(__**Riven**_**)**

I was enjoying my time with Musa but something else had captured my attention. It was Aisha or better yet the lack of her presence. She was no where in sight. Where had she gone? All the girls were accounted for except for her. I had failed so miserably at being a good friend to Nabu that I just wanted to put all our differences aside and be there for his fiancee'. To say that me and Aisha had a good relationship would be a stretch but we did get along. I noticed her grief a couple of weeks ago so I tried to look out for her and make sure that she was alright. When Nabu woke up I didn't need him giving me grief for being self centered. I refused to believe that my best friend was"dead", he was just sleeping so that he could regain his

energy. The dark magic in the abyss had drained all his magic and he needed time to heal. He loved all of us enough to protect us but he loved her more and he would do anything to protect her. Aisha was Nabu's world and he was hers. They were so happy. I missed him more as the days and months passed by because he seemed to be the only person who understood me. For that I am extremely grateful. I have to find Aisha now though and make sure that everything is okay. No one else seemed to notice that she was even gone not even Musa. The last time I saw her, she was talking to Bloom. I need to ask Bloom of her whereabouts and go find her.

" I'm sorry Musa but I need to talk to Bloom about something"

"But Riven we are suppose to be spending time together." Musa replied looking annoyed.

"We will I promise but this is important." I replied while getting up to leave. I spotted Bloom and Sky sitting a couple of tables over engrossed in a deep conversation.

"Hi guys" I said approaching their table

"Hey Riven what's up?"Bloom replied

"Yeah Riven what's going on?"Sky replied smiling,

"Have you guys seen Aisha? I don't see her anywhere?"

"Oh she went to the park. But why are you looking for her, Riven?" Bloom replied with a confused expression on her face.

"Thanks guys" I replied while running out the door. I know that they were wondering what was going since Aisha and I were not the best of friends. But hey this is my best friend's fiancee' and I have to make sure that she is alright.

When I arrived at the park I saw a young couple rejoicing in their love. They seemed so happy and then I noticed something else. Everyone's attention was focused to my left. So I looked that way to see what was happening. It took me a moment to recover from the full shock of what I had just seen, Aisha looking broken and defeated. She was on her knees with her hands covering her eyes, crying softly. I slowly walked up to her and kneeled down beside her placing my hand on her shoulder. I could feel when her muscles tensed up, letting me know that she did not want to be seen like this. So I called her name softly. She quickly tried to wipe her tears and asked me.

"Riven what are you doing here? What do you want? Who else is with you?" She shot off quickly.

"I'm alone and I came to check on you. I'm glad I did. Now come on Aisha and tell me what is going on. Why are you down here on the ground crying? So get up and let's go over here to this bench and talk." When she looked up at me, I noticed how sad her eyes looked. She was truly miserable and none of us had notices it before.

"Why are you checking on me? I'm fine, Riven. I don't need a babysitter." she snapped

"No you don't but you do need a friend. I am truly sorry that I haven't noticed how miserable you are before now. Nabu would want you to open up and not suffer alone like this. So don't push me and the others away." For a minute she didn't say a thing. She just sat there, then she responded with more fire and determination than I have seen in her in awhile.

"Riven, I have told you that I am fine so leave me alone!"she yelled.

"No"I replied as gently as I could because Aisha could always push my buttons and make me angry.

"What did you say?" she asked with a scrawl on her face.

"I said NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE! WE ARE GOING TO TALK TODAY, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" I yelled.

My yelling must have startled her because she flinched as if I had slapped her and I could see the tears pool in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Aisha but you need to talk to someone. Look at how I found you. Stop trying to be strong all the time and let someone else be strong for you."

"I did"she sobbed, "And look at what happened to him. He's dead Riven. Nabu is dead!" with that said she really started to cry. So I did the only thing that I could, I hugged her and lead her over to a bench.

(_**Bloom)**_

It had been two hours since me and the girls had returned to Alfea and Aisha was no where to be found. I wonder what Riven wanted with her. That was odd to me considering that they were not good friends. In fact they were always on opposing ends of the spectrum. The girls were talking amongst themselves and didn't even seem to notice that one of us was missing.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Flora asked sweetly.

"I'm worried about Aisha"

"Why, isn't she here? She seemed fine earlier." Musa piped in.

"She's not fine and none of us even took the time to notice that our best friend is in pain. She has been through so much lately and we didn't even consider her feelings. We have all been so wrapped up in our own lives." I replied with aggravation in my voice.

"Oh no" Flora gasped. She had been too consumed with thoughts of Helia and Princess Crystal lately. Now she really felt bad because Aisha was her best friend and had always been there for her.

"Gosh Bloom, you don't have to make us feel bad for spending time with our boyfriends." Stella replied. That did it for me.

"Well gosh Stella, you didn't have to make Aisha feel bad for spending time with Nabu either but you did. So how does it feel now?'I replied storming off. I couldn't believe how self centered Stella could be at times even if she was my best friend. I needed to find Aisha and make sure that Riven had not upset her. The last thing she needed was a blow up with Riven.

(_**The Winx**_**)**

"Bloom come back!" Tecna yelled after her. When Bloom didn't respond, she turned around and glared at Stella."Gee, thanks Stella. What kind of friend are you?"

"I didn't mean to upset her." Stella replied.

"We are not good friends right now." Flora replied. "I feel so bad because I just assumed that she was alright. Poor Aisha. Where is she?"

"We did to, Flora. Don't blame yourself. If Aisha would have opened up to us, none of this would have happened." Musa replied.

"You're right Musa." Tecna agreed. "But when did we give her time? Whenever the boys come around we leave her alone and go off into little groups. It's only during missions the we acknowledge her."

"Well said Tecna." Stella responded.

"Now we have two friends to find and apologize to." She continued.

"But" Musa said. "I need to call Riven and see where he ran off to earlier."

"Musa, stop thinking about yourself right now. Bloom and Aisha are more important.' Flora cried.

"She's right Musa, we need to find them before something bad happens. Bloom is seriously worried for a good reason." Tecna replied.

"She's right let's pull ourselves together and go find our friends." Stella chimed in.

"Alright." Musa replied "Let's go Winx"

_**(Aisha**__)_

I cried for a good hour and Riven stayed right by my side to my amazement. We talked about Nabu and our feelings and I realized that I wasn't the only one missing him. It felt good to finally open up to someone even if it was Riven. Riven had never really been one of my favorite people but now I could see why him and Nabu had been best friends. He truly was a god person deep down and because of all the hurt in his life he kept his guard up. But today he let it down and was a good friend to me when I needed one.

"Oh Riven, It's getting late. We better go."

"Yeah let me get you back to Alfea." he replied.

"No, Riven, I don't want the girls to see me like this. I'm going home to Andros. I need to be Nabu right now."

"Well if you're going to Andros, I'm coming too." Riven replied.

"No go back to Red Fountain." I told him. "They will need you more than I will."

"Aisha, I'm stubborn to, remember and I'm going with you. I want to check on Nabu too."

I sighed in defeat. "Alright Riven let's go see Miss Faragonda."

"Let's go" he replied.

When we arrived at Miss Faragonda's office, Riven and I explained what was going on. I informed Miss Faragonda how I wanted to be near Nabu right now and how I wanted to check on him. Riven, much to my dismay, explained how he didn't think that I should be alone and that he also wanted to check on Nabu. Miss Faragonda approved our request , informed Red Fountain of Riven's impending absence and told us to be safe. So off to Andros we went.

_**(Bloom)**_

I had looked everywhere, even the park, and I couldn't find Aisha anywhere. She couldn't have gone that far. On the way back to Alfea, I had phoned Sky to see if Riven had returned but I was informed that he was not there either. What was going on? Where were they? Had Riven upset her and she ran off? My mind was asking a hundred questions a minute and I wasn't paying attention when I ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said getting up. Only to realize that it was the other girls.

"Bloom, are you okay?" they asked

"Where's Aisha?" Flora questioned

"I don't know. I couldn't find her anywhere. I even called Sky to see if Riven had returned and he's not there either. I just hope that he hasn't upset her."

"What are you talking about Bloom? Why would you think that Riven would upset Aisha?" Musa asked

"Because he went to find her earlier today, when she went to the park." I replied.

"That's why he left in such a hurry?" Stella asked. " Brandon and I wondered what was wrong."

"Well I'm worried and I think we need to talk to Miss Faragonda." Flora commented. "Now come on." she added.

"Alright" we all said in unison.

_(Miss Faragonda's office_)

When we arrived at Miss Faragonda's office, she didn't seem to be surprised to see us or notice that Aisha wasn't present.

"Sit down girls" she said not letting us get a word out.

"I see that you have come to find Aisha but don't worry she's safe."

Everyone gasped.

"But why did she leave and where is she?" I questioned

"Bloom, she left because she needed time. Everyone around her seems to be enjoying their lives but Aisha is still mourning Nabu. She needs time to deal with her emotions but she is not alone. Riven is with her."

"What?" Musa nearly shouted. "How?"

"Because girls, Riven was there when everything became unbearable for Aisha. He supported her then and he feels the he should now as well. They will return soon."

With that Miss Faragonda dismissed us and we returned to our dorm room. As soon as we reached the dorm room, I phoned Sky to alert him of what was going on but he already knew. Saladin had informed the guys of Riven's departure with Aisha but not their whereabouts. I guess we all were wondering the same thing, why was their whereabouts a secret? Musa was fuming because Riven hadn't told her anything. Tecna was trying to make sense of everything. Stella well Stella was just being Stella. Flora was really upset that Aisha hadn't confided in her and that she hadn't noticed when her best friend needed her the most. Me well I was worried and confused. Confused by the fact that Riven had been the one who turned out to be a good friend when Aisha really needed one.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Our Love"**_

_**(Aisha and Riven in Andros)**_

Why did he feel the need to tag along with me? I will be fine, I thought to myself. I bet Musa was freaking out right now, wondering where he was. When we arrived at the palace, everyone was really surprised to see me and my companion. Especially my parents.

"Aisha" my mother Queen Niobe announced excitedly and ran to hug me.

"Aisha?" my father King Teredor questioned. He turned to see us approaching.

"My sweet baby girl, you're home." He announced coming to greet us.

"Mom, Dad I have missed you both so much." I exclaimed running into their arms.

"Aw, Master Riven how are you?" My father asked shaking Riven's hand.

"I am good King Teredor. And yourself and the Queen, Sir I hope are well?" Riven replied.

"We are doing very well Master Riven." my mother said giving him a hug. Something I think really surprised him from the expression on his face.

"So what brings you two here? Not that I am complaining but it is not everyday that my precious daughter returns home accompanied by a specialist." My father inquired.

"Well King Teredor Sir, Aisha had a breakdown and she needed to be near Nabu. She really needs to get her emotions together Sir." Riven explained.

A horrified look appeared on my parents faces and I could do was yell hi name. "Riven!" Oh how I was going to kill him.

_**(**__**At**_ _**another palace on Andros**__**)**_

I could feel her presence so I knew that she was near. I wonder why she was home. Had something happened? Was she alright? I had so many questions but no answers and no way of getting them all I had were the thoughts rolling around in my head. Aisha seemed so sad the last time that she was here and all I wanted to do was get up and wrap my arms around her, letting her know that everything would be okay. I wish that could wrap my love around her like a cloak and keep her safe. I love her that much and I can't wait to wake up and rejoin the living. I just hope that she realizes that I am not dead but in a comatose state waiting to see her beautiful face again and make her my wife.

_**(With the Winx)**_

_(Flora's POV)_

It was late but no one could sleep. Musa was pacing the floor because she upset that Riven had not called her or answered his phone. Tecna was trying to get a read on Aisha's whereabouts with no luck. It was like she and Riven were being hidden away from everyone. Bloom and I were worried beyond measure because we felt that we had failed as friends only to be one upped by Riven, of all people. And Stella, well she was just being Stella. She couldn't stop talking, that's when she said something that sparked my interest.

"Maybe we should find a way to bring Nabu back." she announced excitedly. "Cause we all know that is the best course of action. Besides Morgana did say and I quote "that they would watch over him until he awakens", which means that he is not dead as we thought but in a deep slumber."

"Wait a minute." Bloom said "You're right."

"Maybe there is a potion or something that could help." I piped in.

"Cool" Musa replied "That would be an awesome gift for Aisha. True loves return!" And an even better one for her I thought that way Riven could return home and focus more time on their relationship. For me the thought of Aisha being happy again was enough to seal the deal. One way or another we were going to make sure that Nabu returned home to the love that so desperately needed him.


	3. Chapter 3

1"_**Our Love"**_

Summary: Aisha deals with her emotional ups and downs after losing Nabu and her recent struggles within her family. Riven and Aisha will become close friends along the way. The Winx and Specialist team together to help make all well with their friend during the holiday season.

_**(Aisha)**_

I awakened the next day and decided that I needed to reach out to the other girls. I owed it to them to let them know that I was okay and that I would return soon but at the same time not giving my whereabouts away. Ms Faragonda had made me promise not to tell them, so that I could have some alone time even if Riven was who was I going to call Flora, my best friend who was probably worried, of Bloom, the one friend who took the time to make sure that I was alright. I decided on Bloom, because I felt I wouldn't give in so easily to spilling my hearts contents. Her phone only rang once before she answered. Boy, did she sleep with the thing beside her or was she waiting on an important call.

"Hello"' she breathed into the phone.

"Hi Bloom" I said feeling a little less confidant than before.

"Oh Aisha, I was hoping that it was you. Are you okay? What happened? Where are you? I'm so sorry for not being a better friend. I miss you so much." she shot off without taking a breath. I had to remove my phone from ear to make sure that I wasn't talking to Stella for a minute there but it was Bloom.

"Slow down Bloom" I said giggling.

"I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you."

"I know and I'm so sorry for worrying you guys. I just needed some time alone with my thoughts and emotions."

"But you are not alone, Riven is with you."

"I see that you girls have talked to Ms F. Yes he is with me and he has been a wonderful friend. I owe him everything Bloom. He really did step up. Probably better than I would have expected I can see why him and Nabu were best friends. He genuinely cares about him."

"We all do Aisha. Nabu was one of us and he will forever be. That's wonderful that Riven was there for you but I just wish that you would have confided in one of us." she replied with a sad tone to her now.

"I didn't want to bother you guys. Everyone had so much going on. I felt like I could handle it on my own. Besides stuff like this does take time."

"Nothing is ever more important than a friend in need, and you my dear friend have been through a lot. Just know that the girls and I are here for you whenever you need us."

I didn't even have a reply for that because it immediately reminded me of all the sad and happy events that had happened in my life over the last 6 months. Nabu being the most difficult loss I had ever experienced. It was so much that we hadn't done and so many dreams that we had. I guess Bloom must have sensed my sudden unease because her next statement reminded me of so many things that I would never get to do with Nabu.

"Oh Aisha, you and Nabu loved each other so much. You were planning a wedding and a future together. But don't worry Aisha, one day you will get it all back. Nabu will return to you I promise."

"No I won't Bloom and it's time for me to accept it. Nabu is gone and I will never love another man like I loved him. My future has already been decided and he is not a part of it. My only regret is that I never got to show him how much I loved him. We never experienced that intimate connection that couples have. All of you girls will experience that with your boyfriends and it hurts to know that Nabu and I will never get to make love to each other." I replied feeling the tears beginning to fall. It was time for this emotional call to end.

"Oh Aisha, I ..."

"No Bloom. I have to go now." and with that I hung up and laid across my bed for the good cry that I knew was coming.

_**(With Bloom)**_

"Aisha" I yelled into the phone but it was too late. I didn't mean to upset her, I just wanted her to feel better and that Nabu wasn't gone forever. Was she really giving up on love that easily? Didn't she realize that Nabu wasn't dead but in a coma? Apparently not, which meant that Stella's plan just might work.

_**(Flora)**_

I heard Bloom talking but to whom? Then I heard her say my best friend's name. Why was Aisha calling her and not me? Was she that mad at me, I sure hoped not .

"Bloom" I said approaching her. "Was that Aisha?"

"Yes Flora it was and she's okay. I think I upset her though when I told her not to give up hope that Nabu would return. I think she has decided to give up on love. She's willing to let him go."

"Oh no" I cried

"She can't!" Stella yelled coming into the room followed by Musa and Tecna.

"I know Stella and that's why we have to start work on your ideal ASAP." Bloom said.

"The sooner, the better." Tecna replied.

"What about Riven?" Musa asked

"He's fine, Musa. According to Aisha he really stepped up and has been a wonderful friend." Bloom answered making everyone look at her in surprise. Didn't see that one coming not that they hated each other or anything they just had never really been close friends until now.

_**(Riven)**_

Everyone in Andros was so nice and it felt good to be able to relax and not worry about classes. Aisha seemed to be in better spirits now because when I saw her earlier she seemed to be down. I found out that she had talked to the other girls or at least Bloom. Obviously that conversation hadn't gone to well. Now she out swimming with the mermaids and I was just enjoying myself tossing a ball around with some other guys on the beach. We had talked to Nabu's parents earlier and was going to visit them shortly. They were excited that their future-daughter-in-law and their son's best friend was coming over to visit. They looked forward to hearing about all the things that had happened on Earth with their beloved son. Like me they realized that Nabu wasn't gone but in a deep sleep. One from which I hoped that he would soon awaken because I missed my best friend and Aisha needed his love and support. If only she would realize that Nabu wasn't dead but in a coma.

_**(Aisha)**_

My conversation with Bloom had left me shaken and it reinforced the need to let go of Nabu. It would be hard but I couldn't stall for much longer, he wasn't coming back and I needed to accept it. He had been my everything and now I was alone. The others really didn't understand they all had someone. Bloom had Sky, Flora had Helia, Stella had Brandon, Tecna had Timmy, no matter how awkward they seemed at times, and Musa had Riven, they didn't seem to fight as much anymore. But me, I was always alone when we got together and it made me miss Nabu even more. Would it always be like this for me? Will I be able to love again or would Nabu's spirit always hunt my soul? But did I really want to love someone else like I loved Nabu? The fear of forgetting him gripped my whole being and I shuddered at the thought. I never wanted to forget him. I just wanted to have him here to be able to hold me and love me only the way that he could. To grow old and raise a bunch of children together. We didn't want to have one child like my parents and his parents did. We wanted our kids to have someone else to lean on and be able to play and grow together. We had so many dreams and such a small amount of time, now I was left to face this cold world alone. My future to me, was still unclear but I knew one thing that would weigh heavy on my shoulders for a while. Would I ever be ready to return to Alfea and the Winx? I didn't know that answer for sure but I did know one thing it was time to fetch Riven and go see my Prince Charming. I needed that connection right now more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Our Love"**_

Summary: Aisha deals with her emotional ups and downs after losing Nabu and her recent struggles within her family. Riven and Aisha will become close friends along the way. The Winx and Specialist team together to help make all well with their friend during the holiday season.

_**(Nabu)**_

I knew the moment that she entered my room. I could just see those beautiful cerulean eyes, angelic face, long shapely legs and long flowing hair cascading down her back. Aisha was any man's dream woman. She was warm, friendly, loving and just plain fun to be around. I could watch her dance for hours. How I missed and longed for those days when we could be together again, but my brain and body were on two different roads. I could hear everything going on around me, I could feel someone's touch, but I couldn't open my eyes, return their touch or answer them back. My soul was alive but my body was beaten and worn out. I needed to regain my full strenghten to return and some how I would. Aisha would not live the rest of her without me.

"Nabu, my love" she whispered softly."I miss you so much and I love you even more."

"I love you too Aisha" my mind screamed but she could not hear it. I had said those words a million times to her and my mother but they didn't know it. I felt Aisha run her warm delicate fingers down the side of my face before I felt the bed dip a little from the weight of her small frame. She would get on the bed and snuggle up beside me and tell me all about the adventures her and the Winx were on but this time she didn't talk about the Winx. She just snuggled a little closer, so I could feel her warmth, like she needed that connection or something.

"Sleep peacefully my Prince" she whispered as I felt a tear fall from her beautiful eyes. I never wanted to see that sadness again. Awhile passed and I figured that she must have fallen asleep when I heard the doors open and someone softly call her name. Wait that sounded like Riven. On how I missed my best friend and I wondered if he had worked things out with Musa. I wondered if everyone was here or just those two. If it was just those two then it had to have been an adventure to say the least cause they rarely got along. I could hear his footsteps as he approached the bed.

"Nabu, man you have got to wake up.' he whispered sitting down beside the bed near me.

"I'm trying Riven, I really am." my mind screamed back but it was no use.

"Aisha is giving up hope and she needs you. Without you she's broken and I'm worried about her."he replied. "Please come back my friend cause I need you too. Life is not the same without you. Who else would put up with me. I miss you, Nabu." Riven whispered before leaving the room. If Riven was expressing his feelings and concerns then something really was off in their lives and I just hope that I could wake up in time. Aisha couldn't give up not yet and not like this. She is the life that burns deep inside of me and I intend to come back to that life.

_**(Winx and Specialists)**_

(Stella's POV)

We had all gathered together to discuss Stella's ideal and come up with a plan that would work. The boys were looking at us with mild interest in their eyes.

"So how do we discover what we need to do?" Sky asked.

"It's a great ideal Stella but when will we be able to work on it? You girls are always busy and we barely see each other as is." Timmy piped in.

" Well since it's October now, I think that we should make it a Christmas present for Aisha. Giving us a little over 2 months." I replied. See Bloom had told us all about the Christmas tradition on Earth and we were all willing to give Aisha the best Christmas gift ever.

"I can just imagine her face on Christmas morning if Nabu was to come through that door." Flora exclaimed hugging Helia.

"Maybe Daphne will know something." Bloom replied. "I will check with her this morning. Sky will you accompany me?"

"Yes of course, my love. That's a great ideal." he said smiling sweetly at Bloom, making her blush.

"Yeah maybe we can break up into couples and do some research while spending some quality time together." Tecna replied

"Yeah that would be nice" I replied looking at Brandon. He is just so handsome.

"Oh well, what about me?" Musa scuffed. "Oh never mind I will work alone."

"Come on Musa, you can join us." Tecna and Timmy said at the same time. Nerd love how cute.

"I guess" she replied not looking too happy about it at all.

"You know Stella you are a pretty smart girl." Brandon said come up and embracing me .

"Oh Brandon, I love you" I said hugging him back.

"I love you too doll face." he replied.

A week later...

Our plans were well under way and we just hoped that Aisha would return soon but no one had heard from her not since Bloom had talked to her. Everyone was sitting in the courtyard talking when the boys approached.

"Hi girls." they all yelled

"Hi there yourself" we all replied except Musa.

"So have you guys heard the good news?" Helia asked.

"What news?"

"Riven is returning today, so we figured that Aisha would too." Sky replied.

"Really?" Musa piped in then.

"Yeah Headmaster Saladin just informed us." Brandon said.

"Ms Faragonda hasn't said a word. So I guess that means that Aisha isn't returning." I said

"No Stella, she's not. At least not yet anyway." a voice replied from behind me. We all turned to see Riven with Ms Faragonda.

"But why?" Flora asked

"Girls she is not ready yet and she has something that she needs to handle before she returns." Ms Faragonda spoke this time.

"Well Riven I just glad to see you back." the guys all replied at once.

" Yeah thanks" Riven said dryly. I had a feeling that he wasn't too happy with his return though. Musa seemed to be shell shocked, she hadn't said not a single word.

"Well I'm going to let you guys catch up" Ms Faragonda announced. "Riven just remember what I said" she replied before leaving. With that it was time to inform Riven of our plan and see what we could find out about Aisha.

"Look guys before you all start. Aisha is fine and no I don't want to talk about it." Riven replied making everyone look at him as if he had grown two heads. Why was he so slurry?

"Well Riven for your information, we were not going to ask you anything." I lied. "We just wanted to inform you of something."

"Good and what would that be Stella?" he growled.

"Well Riven we are working on trying to wake Nabu up before Christmas." I said proudly.

"What?"he asked, with that revelation his whole demeanor seemed to change. Maybe it was the mention of Nabu or maybe he was just in awe of the fact that we had come up with a good ideal.

"That's great. Aisha will be so happy. I can't wait to call and tell her." he said smiling. Wait Riven was actually smiling.

"No" Bloom yelled. "You can not call her. It has to be a surprise."

"Okay then" he said "Just let me know what I need to do to help. Now I'm going to Red Fountain to rest and check on Aisha. See you guys later." he replied before leaving.

Everyone looked shocked especially Musa, cause he hadn't even acknowledged her. After a few quizzical looks everyone turned and watched as Musa stormed off in the other direction.

"Oh well that didn't turn out too well." Brandon replied.

"No it didn't.' I said. Musa would have one ugly attitude for the rest of the day and Riven, well he would get what was coming to him in the next couple of days or so. Well at least our plan was going well and Daphne was a big help. It wouldn't be long now before everything was good again.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Our Love"**_

_**(Aisha)**_

It had been a week since Riven had returned to Magix and I must admit that I kind of missed him. During his stay we had become close and for once it was nice having him around. We bonded over memories of Nabu, enjoyed competing at sports and just relaxed and had fun. It was actually sorta nice but there was still one person I missed more and that was Flora. My best friend is the sweetest person I know and she is always there to lean an ear when problems arise. I wasn't sure if I was ready to return to Magix but I did want to see my friend, so I decided to call her.

"Hello" she answered on the second ring.

"Hi flower girl"

"Aisha, how are you? I have missed you so much"

"I have missed you too. Actually that's why I'm calling I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out for awhile."

"I'd love to! But I have to check with Ms F first. Are you in Magix?"

"Alright. No I'm not but we could met up somewhere."

"Well where are you and why is it such a secret?"

"It's a secret because I needed time alone and I didn't need you girls trying to find me. There was a lot of emotions that I had to deal with."

"Oh I understand." she replied but it didn't sound as if she really did. She sounded more hurt than anything and I didn't want or intend to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Flora"

"For what?"

"For hurting your feelings by not coming to you when I really needed someone. Everybody just seemed like they wanted me to move on and be over what happened to Nabu and I couldn't so I just faked happiness for as long as I could. It was like he was there one day and gone the next and nobody noticed but me and it hurt, it still hurts. I know that you guys have your own lives and relationships and I didn't want to burden anyone with my pain."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry for turning a blind eye on the whole situation and leaving you to deal with the pain alone. Nabu got hurt protecting all of us and maybe one day we can return the favor to him but until then I promise to be a better friend and make time for you."

"I love you Flora and thank you. Your are the greatest best friend ever."

"I love you too. But you are the greatest best friend ever. Now let me go talk to Ms F and I will text you in a few." After hanging up I decided to go spend some quality time with my parents until Flora texted me.

_**(Flora)**_

Talking to Aisha had been a joy but getting to spend time with her would be even

better. So I headed out in search of Ms Faragonda. She allowed me to spend two days with Aisha because the Winx didn't have any special training going on. But she did make me promise not to tell the other girls about my visit with Aisha because then everyone would want to go and she didn't think that Aisha was ready for that yet. She also made me promise not to tell Aisha's location. After texting Aisha to let her know that I was coming, Ms Faragonda sent me through a portal straight to Andros. Aisha and her parents were there to greet me when I arrived. Her parents told us that we could have one half of the palace all to ourselves and we fully intended to enjoy it. We had an awesome sleep over, did some shopping (Stella would have been proud) and just totally enjoyed Andros. Aisha seemed to be genuinely happy. I hadn't noticed in the months following Nabu's accident that her smile had never really reached her eyes but that day I noticed that it finally had. She seemed to have a glow about her. She was finally back. My best friend had found her salvation and herself again by returning home and to Nabu. On my last day there I asked Aisla to take me to see Nabu. When we arrived at the palace his parents, Lawrence and Serenity, were excited to see us. We ended up spending most of the day with them and it was truly amazing. When we finally saw Nabu, he looked so serene. I wanted to cry for the months that him and Aisla had lost and wondered how many more months or years would they have to endure if our plan didn't work. Before I left I leaned down and whispered close to his ear, so that only he could hear, "I promise you one day soon you will return to us but to Aisla especially. We are working on a plan and I pray that it works so that you can leave this bed and walk beside friends once again. I miss you Nabu and I love you. Just hold on a little longer. We can do this and we will." When we returned to the palace, Aisla informed me that she was in the process of making a big decision that would change her life. I really didn't want to leave after hearing that news but I had to. It was only one or two things that could effect her life and that was leaving the Winx or giving up on Nabu and I prayed that it was not one of those options.

_**(Riven)**_

I had finally sucked it up and spent some quality time with Musa but she seemed

to have an attitude the whole time. I had to admit that I had way more fun with Aisla. At least with her I knew what I was getting, attitude wise. Aisla is truly an amazing person and now I could actually call her a friend. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice Musa glaring at me.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked just a little too nicely for me.

"I just have one question and I want the truth and nothing but the truth. Do not and I mean do not sugar coat this, just answer truthfully."

"No promises Muse. I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Are you in love with Aisla?"

"I love Aisha yes..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Editor's note**:Thanks to my readers. I have changed my writing style a little and I hope you like.

_**(Riven)**_

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew that there would be trouble. Musa's pale skin seemed to get paler and he knew that he had some explaining to do.

"Let me explain I..." with only those words spoken he was interrupted by a portal opening up right in front them. To his astonishment Flora and Aisha walked out.

"Hey you guys" they said in unison. Musa's face seemed to become contorted when she yelled "I hate you" at Aisha and ran off.

"What did I do?" Aisha asked

"Nothing not really. You just interrupted while I was trying to explain my feelings to Musa."

"Oh is that all. Then Flora and I will go talk to her."

"That won't work either. You see she asked me if I was in love with you and I told her yes."

"What?!_**" **_Aisha yelled and Flora gasped. "Are you crazy or something? Why would you tell her that?"

"Because I do love you but not the way she thinks. We became close during our time together and my feelings for you started to change but only in the friendship sense. You are and forever will be my best friend's love. And for that I love you because you brought him so much happiness. Aisha you are the only person besides Nabu who seems to understand me and take me as I am and I love you for that.I could probably go on forever but I'm not. You have become special to me and don't you ever forget that."

"I don't know what to say"

"I do" Flora spoke up "That was so beautiful Riven and I can see how deeply you care about both Musa and Aisha. You really are changing and I'm proud of you."

With those words spoken Flora walked over and gave Riven a hug. Aisha, however, was a little more standoffish so Riven walked over to her and lifted her chin so she would look at him. It was then that he saw her tears. It was the second time that she had cried in front of him.

"I know that you are hurting and I am here for you, so is Flora. We love you so much Aisha and we just want you to be happy again." With that said Riven pulled Aisha in for a hug, not realizing that six pairs of eyes were watching in the distance.

Letting go of Aisha, Riven stood back and looked from her to Flora before asking

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Flora said. "Aisha decided that it was time to come back to Magix, but that might prove to be more of a challenge now with Musa mad at her."

"It will be alright Flora. We will make Musa understand that there is nothing going on between Riven and me. We are just good friends." The three friends hung out for awhile longer, calling Helia to come and join them. Little did they know that the remaining Specialists and Winx had spied their tender moment and was wondering if perhaps Musa's claim was true.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Flora)**_

As she neared the Winx dorm, Flora knew it wouldn't be easy to face Musa and the other girls. She could just imagine what Musa had told them. After spending some time with Aisha, Riven and Helia, they had all decided that it would be best if Aisha returned to Andros. Everyone had felt that she didn't need this new unwanted stress, so she had reluctantly left. Flora knew that Aisha would return soon but nevertheless a sadness had overcome her. Taking a deep breath Flora slowly turned the knob on the door and entered the dorm. Bloom and Stella were there to greet her immediately.

"Hi Flora, where's Aisha?" Stella greeted.

"Oh hi girls, she went back home, Sweetie"

"So it is true, her and Riven are in love? Well what about Nabu? We have been working so hard on our plan and for what? I can't believe Riven."

"Stella will you please be quiet!"

Stunned by the way Flora had just spoken to her, Stella just stared before blinking and finally muttering a weak "Oh o-okay"

"Aisha and riven are not in love. He loves Musa and she loves Nabu. But Riven does love her however it is only as a friend. We sort of interrupted Riven in the process of telling Musa that. You guys were so quick to jump to conclusions without even knowing everything. I'm glad Aisha left so she wouldn't have to deal with you guys. This is the second time that her so called friends have let her down and she doesn't need that right now. She has been through enough." With that said Flora stomped off to her room and slammed the door. Bloom and Stella both jumped from the loudness of the door while Tecna and Musa ran from their room to see what was wrong.

"I think you pissed her off Stella."

"Jeez Bloom you think" Stella shot back sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"What happened?" Tecna asked

"Oh nothing but Stella just upset Flora"

"Oh I hope everything will be alright . But where's Aisha?"

"Probably with Riven." Musa muttered.

"Not really Tec, she went home. Aisha was really hurt by this whole misunderstanding. It seems as if once again we have let our friend down and that's what I wanted. Look Musa, I know that you don't want to hear this right now but Riven is not in love with Aisha the way that you think. He only loves her as a friend."

"Well why did he say it then? I was right there Bloom and I didn't hear his words incorrectly."

"No you didn't but he was also interrupted by Flora and Aisha. I think we owe them both an apology for believing the worst. But first I think Stella needs to apologize to Flora."

"No way Bloom. She might put one of her man eating plants on me." Everyone started laughing at Stella's outrageous comment and watched as she reluctantly walked across the floor to Flora's room. Tapping lightly on the door Stella called out Flora's name before the door was opened. Walking inside she noticed the sadness that had settled on Flora's face and quickly regretted saying everything she had said earlier.

"I'm so sorry Flora. I shouldn't have doubted Aisha or any of our friendships. Aisha would never hurt Musa like that but obviously we are doing a bad job of being friends to her."

"Thanks Stella and I'm sorry to for yelling like that at you. I just miss Aisha so much and I want her to come back here with us. She is dealing with enough hurt and she doesn't need anymore. Her world as been knocked to it's core. First Nabu and now everything that is going on with Tritannus. She deserves some happiness."

"You're right Flora and we are going to give it to her."


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Red Fountain)**_

While things seemed to be going well for Flora, Riven felt like his head was about to about to burst. Sky and Brandon had been ranting for the last 30 minutes.

"Are you stupid?"

"How could you fall in love with Aisha ? I mean she's hot dude she is also Musa best friend."

"How would Nabu feel about this? You are suppose to be his best friend. What about our plan to revive him?"

Timmy just sat quietly in a corner waiting for the drama to be over. Helia stood there just shaking his head because he knew the real deal. Finally enough was a enough, while trying to control his ever growing anger Riven shouted,"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU ACT LIKE A BUNCH OF WOMEN!"

"Don't use that tone with us Riven, we are just trying to understand what's going on"

"Well if you sit down and shut up, I will explain everything."And he did for the next 30 minutes. He just hoped that Musa would be willing to listen too.

_**(Andros)**_

Even though Aisha had returned home as suggested by her friends, she just didn'tfeel like running away from this issue with Musa. Musa was one of the first people that she bonded with when she came to Alfea and she didn't want that to change. She loved her like the sister she never had, even though Flora was her best friend Musa was a close second. They had so much in common and Aisha couldn't imagine not being able to talk to Musa again about anything. Truly she didn't think that Aisha wanted Riven because there was only one man who held her heart and probably always would. Taking out her phone, Aisha started to scroll through pictures of her and the girls, guys and Nabu. Her life had changed so much in the last couple of months and her biggest regret would always lie with Nabu. How she wished she could have saved him but she didn't. She had failed her one true love but she wouldn't fail her best friend. She had to make Musa understand that she had nothing to worry about with her and the tears fell, Aisha decided to send Musa an email and try to explain herself.

_To Music Lady_

_From Wave Maker_

"Dear Muse, I know that you are upset right now and I don't blame you, I would be too. But please know that I value our friendship more than that. I love you Music fairy and always will. You are the sister that I never had growing up and that bond can not be broken. Riven loves you more than you will ever know but he has a sadness about him that you didn't even notice. Nobody seemed to notice the sadness that has become our world. I lost my true love and Riven lost his best friend that awful day but not a single one of our friends seemed to notice. I am truly sorry if our friendship bothers you but Riven is the only person who understands my pain right now and I'm glad to have him to talk to. Our little circle doesn't even mention Nabu, it's like from that day on forward no one was allowed to grieve especially me. I know that I failed Nabu but I will not fail again. I will preserve the love in my heart for him and never let it go just like the love I have for the Winx. We are a family and I would move Heaven and Earth for you guys. Love and miss you. Hope to see you soon.

_**Love Aisha**_

After attaching her favorite picture to the email Aisha pressed send and hoped that her email would reach her friend in good spirits. The picture she had attached was one of Musa, Riven, Nabu and her in happier times and how she wished for those times again.

_**(Musa)**_

When her computer made it's email alert sound, Musa found herself hesitating to see who it was. Would it be Riven or Aisha or just plain old junk mail? Who would she prefer right now she didn't know but she just hoped that it wasn't Aisha. She couldn't really deal with the pain she had inadvertently caused her dear friend. But she knew that she had to sooner or later, so she reached for her laptop. True enough it was from her cerulean eyed friend. The first thing she noticed was the attachment so she opened it to find a picture of the four them; her, Riven, Aisha and Nabu. They looked so happy and for the first time Musa truly felt the impact of Nabu's loss. Had she been so blind not to notice her best friend's and boyfriend's grief over these past several months? She let her eyes run ask the message Aisha had written and was astonished by her friend's guilt over not being able to save Nabu but she believed just like she knew Aisha had to that Nabu would never blame Aisha for anything. He had decided to save everyone and for that Musa would forever be grateful. Right then she knew her next plan of action and it wasn't to email Aisha back. She had to go to Andros and alone but not to see the Fairy of Waves but the one man who had risked and given up it all for every fairy in the universe.


End file.
